Chinese New Year
---- See also: Asian Chinese New Years (Year Of The Ox) In January 2009 five other items were added to the line in celebration of Chinese new year. One of these items was the Ox Statue. Chinese New Years (Year Of The Tiger) In February 2010 three new items were added to the line in celebration of Chinese new year yet again. One of these items was the Tiger Statue. Chinese New Years (Year Of The Rabbit) In February 2011 yet again a few new items were added to the line in celebration of Chinese new years. One of these items was the Rabbit Statue. Chinese New Years (Year Of The Dragon) In January 2012 4 new pieces of furniture were added to the Asian line. One of these was the Dragon Teleports. Chinese New Years (Year Of The Snake) In January 2013 2 new pieces of furniture were added to the Asian line. One of these was the Snake Statue. Competitions In 2009 two room building competitions took place. Here is the official news article written by habbo: The Dragon Court celebrates the Year of the Ox with a series of tasks to protect Mei-Ling's honor. Mei-Ling, the last of a long line of Dragon Princesses has been approached by the Dragon Lords to protect her honor by joining the Dragon Court. Her family ruled China for approximately 45 minutes during the "Embarrassing and Pointless Ling Dynasty". Although a rare reference does appear in the works of Pu Songling, the whole situation was so tragic and depressing that it was erased from history books. Mei-Ling has brought some exciting Chinese Furniture to celebrate the Chinese New Year. You can find these items along with the return of Asian-inspired furni in the Limited Edition section of the catalog. Opening Celebrations For more details with date and time on the opening celebration, please see the Chinese New Year group page. Dragon Race Ancient Temples of China For more details on this competition, please see the Chinese New Year group page. How to submit: Submit your screenshot by email to competitions.us@sulake.com Subject line: Ancient Temple / (PUT HABBO NAME HERE) Email must include: Screenshot of room and your Habbo name. Future Celebrations For complete rules and scheduled times, please see the Chinese New Year group page. Dragon Court Challenges Is Mei-Ling tough enough to prove herself to the Dragon Court? To win the favor of the Dragon Lords, Habbos must build rooms and test her with a challenge. It can be a game, puzzle or maze room. Starting Monday, 1/26, Mei-Ling will be visiting Habbo rooms to test her skills. Build your Training Room and place it in Dragon Court Challenges. ''Please note: Mei-Ling is only able to play one game per room. 10 minute maximum time limit (She has many rooms to visit).'' Prizes '- Dragon Race:' Winner of each game receives the Tao Level 2 Badge. '- Ancient Temples of China:' 3 top winners will receive the Shabboline Badge and Fire Dragon Lamp. '- Dragon Court Challenges:' Owner of each Training Room Mei-Ling plays will receive the Tao Level 1 Badge. Each Habbo who is able to beat Mei-Ling in the same training room will receive the Tao Level 2 Badge. - Mei-Ling The three winners of the room building competition are, L1NDS4Y, -petalz, and calsdapal. They all won a Shabboline Badge and Fire Dragon Lamp. 2012 Competitions In 2012 to celebrate Chinese new years, habbo staff made a game of kick wars. The objective was to try to get to the final room and defeat the little dragon. Every user who defeated the little dragon got a special badge, and 3 lucky people who were randomly chosen got a Black Dragon Lamp. 2013 Competitions In 2013 to celebrate Chinese New Years, the Habbo Staff made a series of mazes where you have to find the temple of each previous animal of Chinese new years. When you got them all, you got a special gift. Category:Public Holiday Event Category:Asian